User blog:Palowa01/SEVENTEEN
Details *'Name: '''SEVENTEEN *'Number of Members: 14 Boys *'''Number of Ex-Members: 4 Boys *'Orirgin: '''South korea *'Fanclub:' SM17E/FAM17Y (Unofficial) *'Debut: 2014 Forecast *'''Agency: Entertainmet PLEDIS Entertainmet (Same as School After School, Son Dam Bi, Hello Venus, NU'EST And Orange Caramel. Career Initially PLEDIS a statment released debut a new group of guys, wihich not only make promotions in Korea, but it will also promote in China and Japan. Before the debut of Seventeen, the boys had already done MV appeared in the company, which are, NU'EST with Face and Hello Venus with Venus. Members Above: Seung Cheol, JiHun, SoonYoung. Min Gyu, WonWoo, Choi Hansol, and Seung Kwang Below: Lee Chan, Jun Hui, Min Seok, Ji Soo, Dong Jin, Jung Han and MingHao. Members: *Seung Cheol (Vocalist, Rapper and Dancer) *JunHan (Vocalist and Dancer) *Jisoo (Vocalist and Dancer) *JinHui (Vocalist and Dancer) *SoonYoung (Rapper and Dancer) *WooWon (Vocalist, Rapper and Dancer) *Ji Hun (Vocalist, Rapper and Dancer) *Xu MingHao (Vocalist and Dancer) *Seok Min (Vocalist and Dancer) *Min Gyu (Rapper and Dancer) *Seung Kwan (Vocalist and Dancer) *Hansol (Rapper and Dancer) *Lee Chan (Rapper and Dancer) *Dong Jin (Vocalist, Dancer and Maknae) Ex-Members *Samuel (Pre-Debut) *Yu Sang (Pre-Debut) *Do Yoon (Pre-Debut) *MingMing (Pre-Debut) Curiosities *Despite being considered as the biggest K-Pop group to date, A-Peace holds the title with 21 members in total. *Some members were transferred of Tempest to Seventeen *Some potential members have already appeared in the MV's: **Happy Pledis - Love Letter **AS BLUE - Wonder Boy **NU'EST - FACE **Hello Venus - Venus *There are two China; MingMing and Jun Hui, and two Ameriancs; and Ji Soo. *Based on the sounds of K-Pop, SEVENTEEN''m plans to blind the three countries countries with different musical styles and find a unified color. *At the end of the second season of ''SEVENTEEN TV Show boys had their 17 which aired on May 11 (View here) *Yusang was one for the initial members would be part of the second group of guys after PLEDIS NU'EST Tempest, and which we can see on the Happy Pledis 2012 MV. Later he was moved with other members to SEVENTEEN *Apparently Samuel may not debut in the group because parents feel that is even lower, and the criticism he has received the company to expose a minor. So l return Los Angeles. However, it is not confirmd officially leaving the group. Apparently Pledis Yusang left to begin their studies in China and it is Official left a message on his cyworld, but soon removed it. *His second Show Like Seventeen Show 2 was aired on August 17, 2012.(See Here)And the last Like Seventeen Show 3 was broadcast on 23 November 2013. *Seung Cheol, Do Yoon, SoonYoung, WonWoo, Seok Min, And Hansol presented at the Gayo Daejun (2013) and accompanyong dancers Hello Venus. (See Here) *Do Yoon and MingMing passed the audition. *It became a mini concert to present the official members of SEVENTEEN. *There will be a fifth season of TV and SEVENTEEN will be the final before the debut. Enlaces *PLEDIS Official WebDaum *Official FanCafe *Official Ustream *Page Official YouTube *Official YouTube Channel Facebook *Official Facebook Twitter *Official Twitter *Hansol *JiSoo *SoonYoung *MingHao Ex-Members for Twitter *MingMing *DoYoon Wiki is here for Spanish Category:Blog posts